Heidi (MMfL game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Hmm? Who are you? Oh, I know! You're the person who just moved into town! My name is Heidi. Come chat with me anytime. I'm full of advice and gossip!♥" *'Morning:' "Good moorning~!" *'Afternoon:' "Hee-hee-hee~ ♪" *'Evening:' "Hey, good evening!" *'Night:' "Yeah, good night. Have a nice rest." *'Ignoring her:' "Well, if it's not player! I haven't see your face in a while! I miss you!" *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "O, a farm animal? How nice. I strive for what you have. ♥" *'Player shows her a pet:' "Ach, how cute!♪ It is such a great pet. I want to try taking one for a walk too!♥" *'Winning a Contest:' "Yay! Player, you won Contest! Congratulations! ♫" *'Losing a Contest:' "I don't know why... you didn't win. Don't worry. We can try again next time." *'Talk too Much:' "Hit me up! ♪" *'Favourite Gift:' "Huh? This is for me? Yaaay! ♪ I like it a lot! Thanks!" *'Loved Gift:' "I love this! Is it good for me to have it?! Thank you, player!♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Yay, I like it! Thanks!♫ This is great!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks much!☆" *'Disliked Gift:' "Ach, sorry! I hate this!" *'Hated Gift:' "Uhm, sorry... I'm not really interested in this." *'Horror Gift:' "This is horrible! Are you trying to annoy me? Why would you show it?!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Yaaay! Birthday present! How nice. Thank you, player!♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Eww, I detest this! You should know that since today is my birthday." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ooh, I'd had1 enough." 1. "I'd had" is a text error. *'Black:' "I was born to become a pianist! Nice to meet you!" *'Purple:' "What are we doing today?" *'Blue:' "Ah, I wonder if I should take notes..." *'Yellow:' "Hello, player! Take your time, now. Can I ask you a question? Do you think girls should dress 'cute'?" *'Gold:' "You know, my father's always scolding me because I don't act like a girl. I don't mind being a tomboy, and I like my dad for raising me this way. Love...♥ I don't need it." *'Orange:' "Player, for some reason my heart is beating really fast!♥ Ehehe!" *'Light Green:' "Player, you taught me a lot of things, but I'm still not satisfied! From now on I'm still in your hands.♪" *'Green:' "Being married to someone always makes me nervous!" *'Pink:' "I used to get so embarrassed of my parents showing their affection. But now that I'm married, I understand.♪" *'Magenta:' "Your hands are so warm. I don't even mind the cold weather in winter. It's like they were planned just for me. ♥ If they were gone, I'd freeze." *'Red:' "I used to hate the thought of getting older, but now I don't mind. I think growing older is beautiful when we're together, Player.♥" *'Early Spring:' "A lot of delicious grow in spring! This season is wonderful!" *'Late Spring:' "Spring has its own special tastes too. Stuff like strawberries and cherries are great. I can eat them all day!" *'Early Summer:' "It's Summer. I love the Summer! The sun's always out and I want to play. He he...♥" *'Late Summer:' "Some people say that they lose their appetites when it's really hot out. Not me, though!" *'Early Autumn:' "Something about the air in autumn makes everything taste better! I just can't get enough Pumpkin Pie!♫" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is a nice season. So sweet and romantic.♪" *'Early Winter:' "I don't know why, but the snow looks so delicious!" *'Late Winter:' "The season ends so quickly. I think this is my mom's favorite season." *'Sunny:' "It's pretty relaxing to watch the sun." *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds. They make so many cool shapes. ♥" *'Rainy:' "I stay at home when it rains, so I end up eating a lot." *'Snowy:' "Once I poured some syrup on some snow and ate it. I got sick and was scolded." *'Before the Wedding:' "We'll be waiting for our wedding! Almost close! ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "Uh-oh! If I jump too much, my tummy gonna feel more and more sick!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Our kiddo is born!♫ It's gonna be great!♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Child is becoming a cute child! Are they taking after me?" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "You and I are good friends. It is been1 a long relationship!♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Johann says that I used to cause him a lot of trouble when I was little! I don't remember that though...♫" *'When the Child is grown:' "I'm going to have a marathon tournament against Child.♫" *'After Divorce:' "Look, I'm fine now. It's okay that we up/divorced. Let's keep becoming friends, okay?" 1. "It is been" being used instead of "It has been" is a text error. *'Before the Wedding:' "Ach, the soon-to-be couple! You look like you're full of energy today. ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "Is there a baby on the way? ♫ I hope it will be out soon. ♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Yaaaay!! Congratulations, player! Hee hee hee! ♪ I'm so proud of you." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Once babies start crawling, they get everywhere! It's kind of amazing." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How is Child? Since they're your child, I bet they'll love animals. ♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child is really cheerful! I really look up to them!" *'When the Child is grown:' "Your child gets along with my older brothers very well. I'm relieved. I want them to have a lot of good memories together." *'After Divorce:' "Sorry about your news today. Never mind! It's not a big deal!" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages